Broken Through and Through
by woodland59
Summary: Upon believing Fiyero is dead, Elphaba cracks and the guards catch up to her as she finishes her spell. Madame Morrible and the Wizard take delight in torturing her…that is, until they discoverate a small green bottle...
1. Chapter 1: Singing Her Way Into Insanity

Chapter 1: Singing Her Way into Insanity

"Fiyero!" cried Elphaba as the guards took her love away. She began to chant a spell, but stayed put. Glinda gasped as a guard picked her up.

She couldn't move. The guards were able to catch up to her. "Please! Take me! Don't hurt him!" she screamed. "Don't hurt him!" She struggled against their iron grasp. They men responded by kicking her and making her fall to her knees, where she began to sob. "YERO! FIYERO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed. "FIYERO, NOOOOO!"

She collapsed at the guard's feet in a heap at the ground, panting heavily. "Fiyero, Fiyero…" she gasped. The guards dragged the broken witch away, tense in case she decided to cast a spell on them.

"No…Fiyero…" she whispered. Her lover was gone. The sole purpose of her life. She'd lost everything…her mother, her teacher, her sister, her former friend, and…Fiyero.

"That's it!" she screamed. "I'm done! YOU HEAR, ME, WIZARD! I'M DONE! YOU'VE _WON_! I hope you're happy," she whispered.

The guards were surprised to see the witch, the most feared woman in Oz, just give up like that. The life was fading in her eyes, leaving her chocolate brown eyes empty.

They didn't care. They'd finally caught her. Oz would be at peace.

…

"Your Ozness!" cried the guards. "We've caught her! WE'VE CAUGHT THE WITCH!"

The Wizard was surprised. He spoke through his giant head, "LEAVE HER HERE. I WILL DEAL WITH HER."

The guards left, and the Wizard came out of the control room. "I'm surprised at you, Elphaba. I thought you'd be more…" He gasped upon seeing her, kneeling on the ground. "Madame Morrible!" he called.

The fat fish-lady came hobbling into the room. She gasped, "Your Ozness! She's been caught!"

"Even better," the Wizard said joyfully. "We've broken her! She's no threat now!"

"Really?" Madame Morrible said, coming over to Elphaba. She peered at the young woman. "Your Ozness, you're right," she said.

"I can't believe it," said the man joyfully. "We've broken the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Madame Morrible kicked the young woman in the knees and she fell to the ground, doing what the Wizard had thought she'd never do: bowing. Well, not willingly, but she certainly wasn't putting up a fight.

"Hmm," Morrible said, grabbing Elphaba's face and peering into her eyes. She sneered, "Well, Miss Elphaba, I believe we've caught you. Got anything to say?"

Elphaba looked at Madame Morrible, "He's gone," she whispered.

"Who?" frowned Morrible.

Elphaba's body shook violently, and Morrible backed away. "Fiyero!" she cried. "FIYERO!"

"Oh," sniffed Morrible. "Miss Glinda's fiancé that fell for the witch. Must've had incredibly bad taste to fall for _you_," she sneered, using magic to levitate the young witch into the air so he hovered near her.

"It's looking at things another way," Elphaba whispered, remembering what Fiyero had said to her.

"Babbling nonsense…madness," sighed Morrible. "A shame, Miss Elphaba. We could've used you…but Your Ozness, it'd be a shame to kill her. I think it'd be rather fun to have her as a playtoy for a while…"

The Wizard took the fish-woman's hint. "Yes," he said, delighted. "Chain her up to the wall in here, Madame! Oh, Elphaba, how low you have stooped!" he said.

Morrible used her magic to summon chains, and chained Elphaba to the wall. She used more magic to whip her and slice her skin till she bled.

The Wizard was uncomfortable with this. He didn't enjoy physical pain so much…he just liked mocking her.

Elphaba looked dazed. _"And then…I meet…"_ she began to sing. _"The Wizard…What I've waited for since…since birth."_

"She's so confused," said the Wizard, frowning.

"Yes," agreed Morrible. "She's going insane. Right now she's thinking about the time I first told her she could meet you…she was so happy."

"_Once you're with the Wizard…no one thinks you're strange! No father is not…proud… of you…no sister acts ashamed…_" Elphaba sang, then hung her head low.

The Wizard felt his heart began to break. This poor woman…she'd had her whole life ahead of her… and he'd _ruined_ it.

"_Tell them how I…am…defying gravity,_" Elphaba breathed as the invisible whip lashed her again. She choked out yet again, _"As long as you're mine!"_

"Yes, sing! Sing, Miss Elphaba!" cackled Madame Morrible. "Enchant us with that lovely voice of yours!"

"_Kiss me too fiercely…hold me too tight…" _panted Elphaba. Then she stopped and gasped out, "Fiyero…he's dead, he's dead! It's all mine, it's all my fault!"

"All your fault," sneered Morrible. "Your lover is dead, Miss Elphaba, and you're broken, limp before me…singing your way into insanity!"

"Madame…" the Wizard interjected, but she lashed the whip, intending to hit Elphaba's face, however, missing and hitting her hat.

The hat fell to the ground, and out tumbled a little green bottle.

**A/N: Think I should continue? Or should I shut up and stop publishing so many stories?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bottle

Chapter 2: Green Elixir

"Here that, Miss Witch?" cackled Morrible. "Your hat is gone! Miss Glinda gave that to you, didn't she?"

The Wizard laughed softly. "Shame it's gone, eh? Without that hat…" he walked up closer to her. "You don't look so fearsome…do you, m'dear?"

Elphaba looked at him, eyes widening. The Wizard stumbled back. Suddenly…she seemed…sane. "My hat?" she asked. "My hat!" she struggled in the chains. "MY HAT!" she screeched, struggling. "My mother's bottle! Give it to me! Please!"

Morrible frowned. "Your mother's bottle?" she looked at the hat and saw a small green bottle next to it. "You mean this?"

"Give it to me! It's hers! Mother's! Give it back!" she gasped.

"This? I don't think so," Morrible said, a malicious smile pulling at her fish-lips.

Elphaba began to sob. "It's hers…the last thing I have…please, give it back…" she cried.

Madame Morrible and the Wizard exchanged a surprised glance. They'd never, _ever_ seen Elphaba _cry_. Sure, she'd been broken, but they'd never thought she'd actually cry.

"What in Oz is so special about this bottle?" Madame Morrible murmured, pulling it close to her.

The Wizard let out a gasp and snatched it from her. "What?!" he choked in disbelief. He turned to Elphaba, "Your…your _mother's_?" He looked as though he couldn't breathe.

"Your Ozness, what in Oz…?" Madame Morrible asked. The Wizard responded by pulling out an identical little green bottle.

"It…it matches," he breathed. "Elphaba…" he turned to her. "What was your mother's name?"

"Melena, Melena Thropp!" gasped Elphaba.

"Melena?!" gasped the Wizard. "The wife of the governor of Munckinland?!"

Elphaba responded by nodding and sobbing. "Frexspar Thropp…my father," she gasped, beginning to shake and tremble at the memory of him.

Morrible walked up to her and crooned, "Your father, dearie? Oh, I forgot—didn't he hate you because you were _green_? Because you were _too ugly_ for him to look at? He hit you, didn't he?" Elphaba continued to sob. "Mmm-hmm…poor little Miss Elphaba…loved by no one?"

"Madame, stop that," choked out the Wizard.

Did her ears deceive her? Was he telling her to stop hurting the witch? "Your Ozness, what is going on?"

"She's my daughter," choked out the Wizard. "She's mine."

"What?!" gasped Morrible.

"She's m-my daughter… I…I," he swallowed. "I only gave away one other of these bottles…to Melena…my love…" he stared away distantly. "It makes sense now…why she is green…why she has so much power… a child of both worlds…" He stared at her and spoke softly, "Let her go, Madame."

Madame Morrible obliged, too shocked to do anything else.

Elphaba fell to the ground. The vacant stare was back, and she was very quiet as the Wizard walked over to her. "It's true," he murmured. "She…she has her _eyes_… And her _face…_" He brushed back a strand of raven hair. "Her hair is just as thick and dark…but…she has my nose…she's a bit taller like me, but she's slender like Melena…and…" He took a deep breath.

"Madame, _look_ at her. Look what I've done…I've ruined her. She's empty…I can't believe this," he choked. "I—I've destroyed my _own daughter_…An innocent young woman…it _hurts_ to see her in so much pain, Madame. It _hurts_…"

"But, Your Ozness…how should her being your daughter make any difference?" frowned Morrible. "How should it matter?"

"_I am a sentimental man…who always longed to be…a father_," choked the Wizard. He reached out to take Elphaba's hand, but she flinched and jerked away from him.

He broke down crying on the ground. "Elphaba, I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so, _so sorry_…"

Glinda came into the room. "Your Ozness, what is all the commotation going on in here…" her eyes widened upon seeing him on the ground. "Uh…" her eyes wandered to Elphaba. "Sweet Oz, Elphie!" she gasped, walking to her friend. "Oh, my Oz," she gasped, eyes widening. "She's broken…you…you've finally done it…"

"Well, Miss Elphaba isn't the only one who's broken," sniffed Madame Morrible. "We just made a shockifying discovery, Miss Glinda…apparently Miss Elphaba is His Ozness' own flesh and blood."

"What…?" Glinda's eyes widened. "Oh…oh _no._ Not good…he had an affair with Elphie's mother! So that's why that bottle he offered me was so familiar! He had an _affair_ with her mother and gave her that bottle! You should be ashamed of yourself, you mean little old Wizard, you! You've destroyed your own daughter!" She slapped him across the face and ran out of the room, needing time to think.

"Miss Glinda!" Madame Morrible was horrified.

"No, she's right…" The Wizard struggled to his feet. "Glinda's right."

"But what in Oz are we going to do with her?" asked Morrible.

"Tell the guard at the gate that I won't be seeing anyone today or tomorrow at the very least," said the Wizard. "That way we shouldn't be bothered. We'll have Elphaba stay here for now…I'll watch over her," he said. "Make sureshe's all right…but after that, I'm not sure," he admitted.

_Oh, dear,_ thought Madame Morrible. _He's finally losing it._


	3. Chapter 3: Morons

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Fae the Queen: Yes, indeed.**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Lol, yeah. If only he knew…**

**NiatheWickedLover: Lol!**

**FiyerabaRules: Here's your update.**

**The Wizard of Wicked: I did think about it…and I decided to update. Lol.**

Chapter 3: Morons

Fiyero felt as though he was in the biggest group of idiots _ever._ They were skipping and singing down the Yellow Brick Road, and what was worse was he was, too. He had to, or else they'd pester him so often.

"Hey, Scarecrow," Dorothy said.

Fiyero sighed, "Yes, Dorothy?"

"How far 'till we get to the Em'rald City?"

"It shouldn't be far," Fiyero said, glancing at the horizon. The sparkling city seemed closer than ever.

"Scarecrow?" asked Dorothy again.

Fiyero stifled a groan. "Yes, Dorothy?"

"Let's sing the song, again!"

Fiyero groaned, but linked arms with Dorothy, the Tin Man, and the Lion, and began to sing, _"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! Because, because, because, because, because….! Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

_Not so wonderful once you meet him, _Fiyero thought to himself. _Just you wait, you morons, you'll be in for a hell of a disappointment._

A passerby was walking down the road towards them. "Hello, good citizens!" he said cheerfully. "So you're off to see the Wizard, huh?" he beamed at them.

"Yes, sir, we are," said Dorothy respectfully.

"Well, you'll be proud to know that His Ozness has done yet another great deed! He has captured the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"No!" Fiyero gasped.

"Yes!" beamed the traveler. "Rejoice on this happy day, for the Wicked Witch of the West is dead! And a few days ago, her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East died, as well! How wonderful His Ozness truly is!" and the traveler skipped off, humming to himself merrily.

The foursome continued down the road in silence, until the Tin Man said, "I wonder when an execution date shall be planned."

Fiyero felt sick to his stomach. "Are you all right, Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked worriedly.

He stood up straight and let the pained look slide off his face. "No, no, I'm fine," he said.

"Maybe the Wizard will decide not to tell the Witch," said the Lion in a frightened voice. "Oh, I certainly hope he does! She will escape if he doesn't!"

The Tin Man nodded. "I wonder if they're still hiring executioners…" he mused.

The other exchanged horrified glances. "What?" he asked them, his voice showing a hint of malice. "All I'd have to do is swing the ax, and bam! Off with 'er head." He continued walking.

"Oh, Tinny, please don't talk like that," Dorothy said. "Look, you made the poor Scarecrow faint. Oh! I must go fetch 'em some water!"

But when she came back with the water, Fiyero was already up. "Didn't know you had such a weak sense of humor, 'Crow," the Tin Man said. "I expected it of the girl and the Lion, but you? I would've thought you could take a joke!"

"I—I just don't like those kind of jokes, okay?" Fiyero said. "Please. I know you don't have a heart, but the rest of us do."

The Tin Man's face instantly darkened and he seemed deep in thought, staring off into the distance with an expression of anger etched across his tin face.

"Come on," Dorothy said when she got back, seeing he was awake, she headed off, "I think the Emerald City's a mere mile away."

…

They stopped at the gates, exchanged glances, and knocked at the door…


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Witch

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**FiyerabaRules: Yes, they are Morons. Note the capital 'M'. Yes, but you've got to remember; not only does he not have heart, but he believes Elphaba is the one that turned him tin. Plus, he believes she did it just to be Wicked. Note the capital 'W'.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Lol.**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Poor Fiyero indeed.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thanks!**

**James Birdsong (guest reviewer) Thank you.**

**Perfectlynormalcolor: Thanks!**

**Stormy Trix: Here's your update.**

**Elphabalover101: Thank you!**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Witch

The day in the Emerald City went by fast. Naturally, they were all well-groomed to be presented to 'His Ozness'. Fiyero had to admit Dorothy looked much prettier with her hair down, and the Lion looked much better with…a bow.

They reached the Emerald City Palace and knocked on the door. "Go away!" said the guard.

The foursome exchanged troubled glances. "Oh please, let us in," Dorothy said. "We need to ask the Wizard to grant our wishes."

"His Ozness isn't seeing anyone today!" snapped the guard. "He is too busy deciding the punishment of the Wicked Witch! Try again some other day!"

"Oh please," Dorothy began to cry. "I jus' wanna go home!"

The guard bit his lip, "Well…I suppose he couldn't reject a poor, defenseless little girl…Stop crying, and come on in," he smiled warmly, and the gates opened.

Fiyero supposed it wasn't entirely a bad thing to have Dorothy with him. He doubted if he'd cried, they'd let him in. A grown man crying just looked pathetic, but a little girl, on the other hand, well…no one could resist that. He wasn't even sure if he _could_ cry. He'd have to try it some day.

They finally reached the Wizard's throne room and stepped timidly in, glancing nervously from side to side. When they finally reached the end of the throne room, Dorothy and the Lion let out girlish shrieks, while Fiyero simply yelled out, "Fae!"

He ran up to her, sliding a bit on the floor as he did. Drat. He still wasn't accustomed to this new body.

"Fae," he greeted warmly, reaching a cloth hand up to touch her beautiful face.

"Hey!" yelled a voice, and the Wizard stood there. "Hands off her," he growled. "I thought I ordered the guard to tell everyone not to see me today."

"Your Ozness!" gasped Dorothy, stooping over in an attempted ladylike gesture. "I'm terribly sorry, but it was my fault the guard let us in. He couldn't say no when he saw me crying."

"Quite all right, girl," murmured the Wizard, and then he turned to Fiyero. "I'm serious, Scarecrow. Hands off."

"Who are you to stop me?" Fiyero said.

"Scarecrow!" gasped Dorothy. "He's the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Fiyero ignored her and leaned down to look at Elphaba once again, before gasping and withdrawing upon seeing her broken eyes. "Elphaba! What have you done to her?" he growled at the Wizard, glaring harshly at him.

The Wizard held his hands up, "I've done nothing! She's broken because her boyfriend died."

Fiyero's heart sank. "Oh, Elphaba," he murmured, kneeling down next to her.

"Yero?" Elphaba blinked. "Fiyero? Am I…am I hallucinating again?"

"No, Fae," Fiyero said. "I'm here."

"But that's what you said last time," Elphaba said, shaking her hand. "But you look different now…"

"Elphaba, I'm alive! Your spell must have turned me into this…I'm assuming it was your spell, correct?"

Elphaba looked away. "Why does my mind even taunt me now? Can't I even leave myself alone? Go away, vision," she murmured. "I know you're not real."

"Prince Fiyero?" gasped the Wizard. "You're alive?"

"Yes…yes, I am," Fiyero said, standing up.

"_Fiyero_?!" gasped the Tin Man, walking up to him. "You're _Fiyero_?"

"Yes," Fiyero said, a frown crossing his features. "What's it matter to you?"

"Fiyero," said the Tin Man impatiently. "I'm Boq."


	5. Chapter 5: Bick?

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Yes. Yes, they are. Here's the next chapter.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Sadly, she believes she is. Hope I updated soon enough.**

**Elphabalover101: Sadly, no. Please don't cry! Here's the update.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Idk…but thanks! Yes, we all hate Boq in this. We like Before-Boq, after-Boq is too tinny. Teehee, I punned.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Lol.**

Chapter 5: Bick?

Fiyero blinked. "Who?"

"Boq, you know? The one you went to Shiz with?"

Fiyero blinked again. "Nope, sorry. Doesn't ring a bell."

Boq threw his arms up in the air, "Was Nessa the ONLY one that remembered my name?!"

"Oh…Oh, I get it! You're Bick!" Fiyero said, snapping his fingers in realization. "Wow…you've really changed," he eyed Boq's tin form.

"No thanks to your girlfriend," Boq said, eyeing her with an obscene amount of hatred. "What in Oz do you _see_ in her? She's the Wicked Witch of the West, for cryin' out loud!"

"I'm sorry, but I will not have you talking that way about my daughter," the Wizard stepped forward, moving protectively in front of Elphaba and narrowing his eyes.

"What?" everyone gasped in unison.

The Wizard flushed. "Yeah…" he laughed nervously. "Funny story, really…"

"We've got a while," Fiyero said, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

…

Glinda was startled to hear voices coming from the throne room. The Wizard had ordered not to be disturbed, after all, hadn't he? She crept into the room as quietly as she could in heels, and then she saw it: the girl Dorothy, along with a scarecrow, a Lion, and a TinMan.

"Y-Your Ozness?" Glinda asked, walking into the room and giving a small curtsy. "What in Oz is going on here?"

"Lady Glinda!" gasped Dorothy, bobbing down in an overly dramatic curtsy that made Glinda giggle a bit.

"Hello, Dorothy," Glinda said, before turning to him. "What were you saying?"

The Wizard sighed, "I was just telling these folks the truth…"

"Oh," Glinda's eyes widened. "Why in Oz…Fifi!" she leapt up and wrapped her arms around him, squealing. "I thought you were DEAD!"

"I thought I was, too," he said, awkwardly pushing her off him.

"Oh," Glinda said, remembering. "Well…Elphie knows now, so she'll be all right?" she gestured towards the green girl on the floor.

"See, it's not that simple," Fiyero sighed. "You see…Elphaba doesn't think I'm real. She thinks I am a hallucination."

"Oh," Glinda said, eyes widening.

"Dearies, what's with all the racket in here?" a figure stood at the doorway.

It was Madame Morrible.


	6. Chapter 6: Morrible's Appearance

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Creepy she is. Hope I updated soon enough.**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Glad I could make you laugh. Here's some more.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, even Fiyero. But he did hang around Glinda a lot, didn't he? Yes, here comes the fish!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Anything but Morrible! And to answer your question…because she's Horrible Morrible. Thank you! Hope I updated soon enough!**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Oh dear, oh dear.**

**And now, without further ado, I present…Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Morrible's Appearance

"Oh," Madame Morrible's cold black eyes widened in surprise. "How strange, Your Ozness. You requested not to be seen by anyone today, and yet here you are with not one or two, but five guests, not including Miss Elphaba and myself."

She walked closer to the strange company. "Ah, yes…I know you. You're the owner of that house, aren't you? I'm so sorry for the damage, dear," she said with a false smile of sympathy. "I believe that was my fault!"

"Wait…" Glinda said, a frown etching across her flawless face. "_You _were the one that started the twister that killed Nessarose?"

"Well," Morrible said, "Weather _is_ my specialty."

Elphaba jerked her heads up at these words, rage simmering deep within her chocolate brown eyes. She slowly rose to her feet. "You…you were the one responsible all along," she said, an ominous tone in her voice. Dorothy whimpered a bit and clutched Toto close.

"You…you _bitch!" _Elphaba yelled, shaking her finger at the fish-lady. "How DARE you lay a finger on Nessarose?! My sister!"

"It was all a part of the plan, dearie," Madame Morrible said. "To capture you. And it seemed that it worked."

"Yes…it did," Elphaba said with a dark tone in her voice. "And now I will KILL you, Morrible! I will DESTROY you!"

"As if you can, dearie," Morrible smirked, snapping her fingers and making invisible bonds restrain the green girl.

"Elphaba!" gasped the Wizard. "Morrible, let her go!"

"No, I don't think so," Morrible said. "We don't want her killing me, Your Ozness. After all, you agreed to let me do that little twister."

Elphaba let out an inhumane roar and broke free of the restraints. Morrible looked stunned, her jaw dropped open quite literally as she said, "But…how?"

Elphaba's eyes were swirling with rage, and she glowed with a radiant orange light.

"Elphie!" gasped Glinda. "Elphie, stop!"

Dorothy whimpered to herself, as did the Cowardly Lion, and the two hugged each other in fear. Boq just looked astonished, with his arms folded across his tin chest, watching in amazement at the power of the green girl.

"Fae!" screamed Fiyero, putting a hand on her shoulder in a soothing way. "Fae," he said, voice softening. "Fae, look at me. Try to find my voice. I know you're hurt; you just found out who killed your sister. And you're scared, and confused. But listen to me, Fae…I'm still alive, and so is Glinda. We're here for you, even if Nessa and Doctor Dillamond aren't."

Elphaba stared at him, "Fiyero?" she whispered, her eyes shimmering with astonish-ment. She reached out and touched his face, and suddenly the glow began to die down. She let out a sigh and sank to the ground, burying her face in her hands. Fiyero knelt next to her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I just…I can't believe you're _alive_," Elphaba whispered, looking up at him. "But…how? How is it possible?"

"I told you, Fae," Fiyero said. "I think you cast a spell or something, and it worked. Except…it turned me into…this."

"Oh," Elphaba said, looking up at his scarecrow self. "You're still beautiful."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie to me," Fiyero said, ducking his head.

"It's not lying…it's looking at things another me," she smiled, happiness shimmering in her eyes for the first time in forever, and she leaned forward to kiss him.

Glinda turned away, still not quite over the fact Fiyero was dating her best friend. When the two broke apart, Elphaba said, "I think there's a way to change you back."

"There is?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

"Yes," she fingered through her bag and found the Grimmerie. She'd been a bit surprised Morrible hadn't taken it already.

As if on cue, Morrible gasped, "The Grimmerie!" And reached forward to take it, however, she was stopped by the Wizard, who held out an arm and gave her a meaningful glare. Morrible merely rolled her eyes and stepped back for a moment.

Elphaba flipped through it until she found the right spell. "Ah…the human spell."

Boq's eyes brightened. "Think you could do that for me?"

"I…I'm sorry," Elphaba said. "You have no heart. If I were to turn you human again, you would die."

"Oh," Boq's eyes narrowed in rage, and he muttered to himself, undoubtedly cursing.

Elphaba cleared her throat, "Be ready, Fiyero," she murmured. "It may be painful."

"It'll be worth it," Fiyero assured her. Oz, if he got to feel her again, he'd be in heaven.

Elphaba cleared her throat and began to chant, _"__Quod Erat ad Eum Mutare__, Quod Erat ad Eum Mutare…"_

An agonizing pain filled Fiyero's body, and he had to grit his teeth not to scream. It started at his feet, and then quickly made its way throughout his whole body, until it reached his head. He gasped and looked down at himself. He was human again!

And then he reached forward and kissed Elphaba with all of the passion in the world.


	7. Chapter 7: The Insane Witch of the West?

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**The Wizard of Wicked: Thanks!**

**Elphabalover101: Buh-bye scarecrow, hello Fiyero!**

**NiatheWickedLover: -winks- Fiyeraba forever! –heart-**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Everybody say yeah-yeah…yeah, yeah…Say yeah, yeah…yeah, yeah! Say ye-ah! Say ye-ah! Lol…**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: The Insane Witch of the West?

Fiyero was surprised how quickly Elphaba backed out of the kiss. "Fae?" he asked, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

She coughed uncomfortably. "Uh…Yero, dearest…you…um, well…You-you're not wearing…" She pointed down.

Fiyero looked down at himself and the heat rose to his cheeks. "Oh."

"Here," Elphaba said, unfastening her cape and handing it to him. "Wear this. I'm sure there are clothes somewhere, but for now…"

Fiyero nodded and draped the cape around himself, looking around the room to find everyone covering their eyes. "Oh, gosh, this is the most embarrassing moment of my life," Fiyero said, slapping a hand to his face.

"I'll…I'll have someone bring some clothes for you," the Wizard said, raising his voice. "I'd like some clothes!"

A servant came rushing in the next moment, carrying some clothes. They gasped upon seeing Elphaba, "The Witch!"

"I'm dealing with her!" the Wizard yelled. The servant nodded and scuttled away. "Sheesh, some people," the Wizard shook his head, tossing the clothes at Fiyero's feet. Everyone shielded their eyes (except Elphaba) as he changed.

"Well, not everyone would scream when they saw me if it hadn't been your fault that I'm 'Wicked'," Elphaba said, glaring at him.

"Hey! I wasn't the one that came up with the whole 'Wicked Witch' idea. That was all Morrible!"

"You helped," Elphaba said. "I'm debating currently on who I hate the most: you or Morrible." She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, you all can look now, I'm dressed," Fiyero said, and everyone unshielded their eyes.

"I'm so confused," Dorothy said. "Is she Wicked or is she not?"

"She's Wicked!" yelled Madame Morrible, Boq, and the Cowardly Lion.

"She's not!" yelled Glinda, Fiyero, and the Wizard.

"Oh, come on, Bick!" cried Fiyero in exasperation.

Elphaba groaned. "I wouldn't have turned you tin if Nessa hadn't shrank your heart."

"Wait, Nessa did that?" Boq raised an eyebrow. "She said that was all you."

"Urgh…Nessa, I love you girl, but sometimes it's hard!" Elphaba yelled up to the sky.

Dorothy screamed. "She's not just Wicked, she's Insane! The Insane Witch of the West!"

"…that's not as catchy," Morrible said.

"Oh…" Boq said. Then, he turned to Dorothy, "She's not!"

"You tell 'em, Bick!" Glinda said, whistling.

Boq actually blushed silver and glanced away shyly.

"Tinny," Dorothy said. "I'm so confused. Can you tell me the whole story?"

"I can explain it better," Elphaba said.

"And why should I believe you?" Dorothy glared.

"I speak nothing but the truth," Elphaba held up her hands.

"Yeah, right," Dorothy scoffed.

"If it helps any…" Glinda said. "We have a Truth Potion in Madame Morrible's study. You'll be able to trust her words."

"A Truth Potion, Glin, really?" Elphaba sighed.

"It's the only way Dorothy'll believe you," Glinda shrugged.

"Fine," Elphaba said.

"Do I have a say in this? I brewed it, after all," Morrible grumbled.

"Madame Morrible, you are dismissed," the Wizard said coldly, as he was eager to hear the full story as well.

Grumbling even more, Morrible left the room. Glinda rushed off to Morrible's study, and then came back a few moments later, holding a tiny little bottle full of white liquid. "Do I really have to take it?" Elphaba whispered to her. "Couldn't I just fake it?"

"Nope, I'm Glinda the Good, and I don't lie," Glinda said.

Elphaba gave her a look. "Well…not anymore. Just take it, Elphie!" she hissed.

Elphaba shrugged and unscrewed the cap, swallowing the white liquid. Glinda gestured Fiyero over, and he came closer as Elphaba's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground. He caught before she could fall and she landed softly against his chest.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked nervously. "Are you awake?"

Elphaba opened her eyes and nodded, eyes dull and cloudy, the effects of the Truth Potion. Fiyero continued to hold her, making sure she wouldn't fall out of grogginess.

"All right," Glinda said. "Now, it's time to hear the full story…"


	8. Chapter 8: The Whole Story

Chapter 8: The Whole Story

"Umm…where should we start?" Glinda said, looking around, confused. Fiyero sighed. She was such a blonde.

"I'd like to go first," the Wizard said.

"Hold on," Fiyero said, glaring. "You have no liberty to—"

"Fiyero," Glinda said, looking at him desperately. "Please."

Fiyero sighed and allowed the Wizard to continue. "What…what was your childhood like, Elphaba?"

Elphaba began to speak, "My father hated me because I was born green, but he didn't actually begin to hit me until after my mother died. Our father made her chew milkflowers while pregnant with my sister so Nessa wouldn't come out green. Only they made Nessarose come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And our mother never woke up. That is when he became uncontrollable."

Everyone in the room looked shocked, with the exception of Glinda and Fiyero. She'd told them both that story already.

"Ummm...well…how do you know Lady Glinda?" Dorothy said, after a few moments of silence.

"We met at Shiz University, in college. We were forced to be roommates. At first we loathed each other, but we eventually warmed up."

"Oh," Dorothy said, scooting just the tiniest bit closer. "Well…why does everyone call you the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"When I went to the Emerald City to become the Wizard's Grand Vizier, I discovered that he wasn't who he said he was. He wasn't a real Wizard, rather a lying fraud that was discriminating against the Animals and taking away their ability to speak. I defied him, and they all turned against me. Instead, Glinda took the position of Grand Vizier because she couldn't resist the love and devotion the people would have for her."

"Oh," Dorothy said uncomfortably. "Why…why did you try to kill me?"

"I was upset that you killed my sister, and I wanted the Ruby Slippers to remember her by."

"But that's no reason to try to kill someone!" Dorothy cried.

"Glinda was also getting on my nerves, to add to the grief, it made we want to kill you," Elphaba replied.

"Wow…" Dorothy said, eyes widening. "Hot temper."

"We were kinda arguing at that time," Glinda said, exchanging a glance with Fiyero.

"Ooh…I've got another!" Mischief sparkled within Dorothy's eyes. "What is the relationship with you and the Scarecrow?"

Fiyero quickly interrupted, "I'm not sure if you're old enough to hear that…"

"Lovers," Elphaba replied as he said that.

"Oh…you love each other," Dorothy said, nodding.

"Yeah…that's _all_ it means…they just really _love_ each other," Glinda said, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I'd like to hear more about this relationship later," the Wizard said, narrowing his eyes.

"Like you can do anything about it. Stop trying to take on the role of a father; you're never going to be that for her," Fiyero snapped. Sure it was harsh, but it was true.

The Wizard flinched and Glinda said, "Hurry, the Truth Potion only lasts for thirty minutes. That time is almost up…Dorothy, have you learned everything you need?"

"Yes," Dorothy said.

"And you know she's not a Wicked Witch?"

"Yes," Dorothy said again.

"Yes! Elphie will be so pleased! When she comes back in exactly one minute…"

"Wait…" Fiyero said. "I have one last question…Elphaba, do you really love me?"

"I do," she replied.

"Why do you love me?" he said, gripping her hands.

"Because…you're…you," she murmured, and suddenly her eyes rolled in her head and she leaned back against his chest again.


	9. Chapter 9: Waking Up

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**NiatheWickedLover: What do you mean? Yes, Dorothy is naïve, doesn't know true love when she sees it…Thank you!**

**Elphabalover101: Yes! Yay!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thank you! No, not the Dorothy part, I definitely agree. We all love Fiyeraba!**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Fiyeraba4ever! Thank you!**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Happy New Year! And thank you!**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thank you! Don't we all?**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Waking Up

Elphaba opened her eyes and saw Fiyero smiling down at her, "Hey, sleepy-head."

"Fiyero?" she murmured, snuggling deeper into his chest sleepily. "Where…where…" she suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh my Oz, Fiyero, how much did I say?!"

"Nothing too bad," he said. "The most disturbing thing I found was your childhood."

"Who asked about that? Whoever asked about that, I will personally kill…"

Fiyero pointed at the Wizard. "It was him!"

Steam practically blew out of Elphaba's ears as she turned to glare at him. "H-Hey!" he said nervously, throwing his hand up defensively in front of him. "Father's precautions?"

"You…are not…my _father_," Elphaba hissed, glaring deep at him. "And you never will be. I don't care how much Frex beat me and cursed me, but even _he_ is better than _you._"

The Wizard's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "Elphaba…" he started.

"Well, what did you expect?" she barked shortly, glaring. "At least _my_ father wasn't a liar who had affairs with other women! Oh, his heart would break if he knew she'd betrayed him like that…" she murmured slowly.

"Look on the bright side, Fae," Fiyero said, reaching out and cupping her chin so she'd look at him. "Without him, you wouldn't have been born."

Elphaba looked down at the floor and sighed, "But Fiyero, I wish I hadn't been born."

"What? Why?" he asked, startled.

"Then, everyone would be so much happier…you and Glinda would be happy, Nessa would've been able to walk, Boq wouldn't be tin…"

"Elphaba!" Fiyero snapped, grabbing her shoulders and staring hardly into her eyes. "First of all, I wouldn't've been happy with Glinda, and you know that. Boq would be _dead_, and there would be no rebellion against the Wizard. You're the only one brave enough to stick up and say that's not right."

"I know, but…" Fiyero kissed her, causing her words to die within her mouth.

"You've touched the hearts of so many people, Fae…so many people and Animals…anyone who takes the time to know you grows to love you. Who cares if you're green? It just makes you even more beautiful," he murmured, smiling at her and leaning in.

The Wizard coughed awkwardly, making the two look up and shoot him irritated glares. "I believe…we should come to a solution tomorrow?" he said, looking at them. "About your…er, crimes and such? What will happen and whatnot?" he glanced around.

"Yes…" Elphaba said. "All right, fine."

"Miss Gale and the others have been given rooms in the palace. I'd be more than willing to offer you two each one," he said.

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged a bemused glance. "Each one? Oh no, we're more than willing to share," Elphaba said, smiling innocently before stepping closer to Fiyero.

The Wizard's mouth tightened into a straight line, and through gritted teeth, he said, "Fine…but be sure to lock it. And be sure to get one…as far away as possible from my quarters. And Miss Gale's as well, poor girl doesn't need to be scarred."

Laughing, Elphaba and Fiyero exited. They knew that whatever was in store for tomorrow, they wouldn't worry about. After, all even if there was no future for them as a pair, they knew, but they didn't care. As long as they had each other…

**A/N: Okay, so here's the dealio. First of all, sorry I haven't updated for the past few days. I've had friends over and I wanted to spend time with them. My friend and I actually acted out the whole Wicked performance with costumes and my karaoke machine! It was so much fun! She was G(a)linda and I was Elphaba! And on Tuesday, I'll be back in school, so don't be surprised if I don't update as frequently. I'll probably have to go back to my regular of one update a day. **

**So, that's about all…hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Madison**


	10. Chapter 10: The Solution

Chapter 10: The Solution

The next morning, they all woke up and stumbled into the Wizard's throne room, some a bit groggy. Elphaba was not one of them. She was used to getting up at six every morning, unlike Fiyero and Glinda. Apparently Dorothy woke up early, as well. Oz, she was such a farm girl.

"So," the Wizard was saying. "I have put great thought into this overnight, and I was thinking that perhaps, that is, if you want to…I could say I 'de-wickedified' both you and Fiyero and you could go on being Grand Vizier with Glinda and captain of the guards?" he said hopefully.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance. "Perhaps, but on one condition…you stop all this discrimination against the Animals."

"But—" the Wizard said.

"No, buts," Elphaba responded, glaring hardly at him. "Either you stop this negative propaganda or I'll be the Wicked Witch of the West again."

The Wizard let out a heavy sigh. "Fine…but on one condition."

"What?"

"I introduce you to society as my daughter and the Princess of Oz."

Elphaba was silent. She didn't exactly _want_ to be a princess, no matter how high a title it was. But it was all or nothing, so she let out a defeated sigh, "Fine."

"Wonderful!" smiled the Wizard, clapping his hands together.

"But, Your Ozness—" gasped Madame Morrible.

"No buts," the Wizard said, turning around and glaring at his Press Secretary. "Or you'll be stripped of your title."

"Now, we'll have to find a way to send Miss Gale home…" murmured the Wizard, tapping his chin.

"Ooh, just click the slippers!" Glinda said eagerly. "They'll take you home! That is…if it's okay with Elphie…" her voice faltered.

Elphaba sighed and stared down at the glittering slippers. They were the last memory of her sister, the last thing…Nessa would never forgive her for letting the child go…but sometimes, you just had to let things go. "You may use them," Elphaba said softly, looking up to gaze into the child's eyes.

Elphaba was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrapping around her. She looked down to see Dorothy. The child whispered, "Thank you. You've shown me how to do the right thing. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

Elphaba awkwardly reached down and stroked the girl's hair, "It's all right. I did threaten to kill you, after all. Sorry."

"Goodbye, Miss Elphaba," Dorothy said, stepping back and nodding before hugging Glinda. "I'll miss you all." Then, she clicked the slippers, saying "There's no place like home", and she was gone.

Elphaba and Glinda exchanged a glance, while Elphaba stepped back and wrapped her arms around Fiyero. It had been a hard time for them all, particularly her. But things were going to work out after all, it seemed. And that even if you were indeed 'broken through and through' things always seemed to work out somehow, as long as you continued to do the right thing.

And now the Animals were safe, and Elphaba was about to assume her rightful position as Grand Vizier. It would take a while for her to be able to trust the Wizard, but she didn't care, honestly. She was just glad she'd finally be able to live 'happily ever after'.

**A/N: I finished! Can't believe it's such a short story, I thought it might be longer, but meh…Hope you all enjoyed this…I think I might take 'Wicked Therapy' off hiatus now, but I'm not certain…**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story: **

**Miss Poisonous**

**Galinda of Canada**

**Fae the Queen**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416**

**NiatheWickedLover**

**FiyerabaRules**

**The Wizard of Wicked**

**Elphaba'sGirl**

**James Birdsong (guest reviewer)**

**falalalaloser**

**Stormy Trix**

**Elphabalover101**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity**

**Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you enjoyed this last and final chapter! **

**~Madison**


End file.
